


Holding Onto What I Know

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	Holding Onto What I Know

_Knock Knock_

Tyler stares at the door. Someone's been knocking on it for some time now. 

_Knock Knock_

He doesn't want to get up and open it. 

_Knock Knock_

The knocks are growing weaker and weaker. Earlier, there had been a voice asking for help. 

_Knock Knock_

Tyler doesn't know if his box is big enough for two. 

_Knock_

Tyler reaches forwards and opens the door. 

He pulls in the bloody man lying outside and then shuts the door. There's barely space for the both of them. 

“Thank you.” The newcomer breathes. 

Tyler stays silent.


End file.
